


Catalogs Can Be Educational

by Dana Knight (DanaKnight_memorial), DanaKnight_memorial



Category: Forever Knight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-01-01
Updated: 1999-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-28 23:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13282272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaKnight_memorial/pseuds/Dana%20Knight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaKnight_memorial/pseuds/DanaKnight_memorial
Summary: Natalie's interest in a catalog gets Nick to possibly share a few more stories, and there's a surprising item in the catalog.





	Catalogs Can Be Educational

**Author's Note:**

> Catalogs Can Be Educational
> 
> by Judith Freudenthal  
> 1999  
> \---  
> This work was written by Judith Freudenthal who was active in many fandoms, especially Forever Knight. Judy was taken from us on May 2nd, 2004, and this memorial account is a permanent place where the fan fiction she so loved to create will go on.
> 
> This memorial account was set up with the assistance of [Open Doors](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/dana-knight/) in 2018. For more information and memories of Dana Knight, please see [her Fanlore page](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Dana_Knight).

  
Natalie sat on the couch in Nick's loft waiting for him. She was flipping through a catalog she'd never seen before. As she saw all the accurate reproductions of clothing, jewelry and weaponry throughout history she began to wonder which items Nick owned.

Nick entered and saw Natalie. He didn't notice what she was reading until he was next to her. 

"Hi. Sorry I'm late." Nick said, a little suprised Natalie hadn't looked up. 

"What?" Natalie said startled. She looked up at Nick. "Hi. No problem. I found this fascinating catalog." Natalie's attention went back to the printed matter in her hands. 

"That is an interesting catalog. They did a good job on their research. It's historically correct," Nick said hoping to catch her attention. 

"Really? Did you own any of this stuff?" Natalie asked, hoping he would tell her more about his past, both as a mortal and as a vampire. 

Nick sat down next to her. 

"Yes. May I?" Nick asked, gesturing for her to give him the catalog, which she did. 

As Nick flipped through the catalog he pointed out which things he either had owned or still did. He loved how fascinated Natalie was by the stories he told about each item. At the back of the catalog was a vampire skull, which immediately caught Natalie's attention. The Van Helsing name was only part of the reason, the rest was the glowing red eyes and the lower pair of fangs. 

"Is this real?" 

"Not that I know of, but it could be. I didn't meet every one of our kind. It's possible there was some mutation, but it would have to be a very rare thing. If not, someone would've heard about it and passed along the info." 

The end 

**Author's Note:**

> PS the catalog is real - Museum Replicas Limited. It has historically correct  
> accurate stuff to outfit a RenFaire person (from several centuries). The  
> phone number is 1-800-883-8838 and their website is  
> [www.museumreplicas.com](http://www.museumreplicas.com).


End file.
